papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Paper Mario
Super Paper Mario is the third installment in the Paper Mario series. A decent RTA time for this game is roughly around 5 hours. RTA timing for single segment starts after file creation and ends after the letter "D" in "THE END" finishes turning after the credits (shown on the same screen as a couple in a field). This is mainly for any%. 100% is to come, although it has not yet been attempted as far as record shows. Trick Glossary *Thudley Infinite Jump Glitch *Life Shroom Extra Jump Glitch *Bowser + Carrie Extra Jump Glitch Version Differences Japanese and English versions do not seem to have an apparent difference. The text, normally faster to scroll through in Japanese, does not make a difference since the same number of text boxes are used between versions. The PAL version has a known glitch that prevents progression, but it can be overcome. Tips For Running *Use Return Pipe anywhere in Flipside/Flopside to get back to doors for Chapters 1-7 fast. Faster than taking elevator. *In Flipside, taking elevator on top floor takes same amount of time as dropping off right side and taking the next floor's elevator down. *1-4 Block Combination: 2 4 1 3 *2-3 Door Code: 4126 2816 *3-2 Peg Order: Up Down Down - Up Down Up *3-4 Door Codes: **Far left door (one across bridge): 2828 **Middle door (one across spikes): 2323 *4-2 Cheaper Ancient Clue: Say no to the first two questions. Say yes to the third. *5-1 Block Patterns: **First set: L R M **Second set: M R L L R M R L R R M R R L M M L L L R L L L M M *5-2 Tablet Order: Stone, Water, Fire *7-2 Dorguy quizzes: **Dorguy #1: 1st, 2nd, and 2nd options. **Dorguy #2: 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st, and 1st options. *8-3 Blocks to hit in rooms: **First room: Right block. **Second room: Middle block. **Third room: Right block, enter door that appears underneath after hitting. **Fourth room: M R L. Routes *Any% route, by Doicm *100% route and FAQ by Almo Saves Use this Dropbox link to access them. Inside are 134 saves compressed and made at different points of the game. To use them in Dolphin, go in tool > import Wii saves and select the .bin file you want from the included pack. Say yes to any prompt and the save is loaded so, you just need to boot the game to have a file called TEST which is the desired save. Characters Mario: '''Fastest walking speed and swimming speed. Only one that can flip into 3d, and only one that can do Thudley Infinite Jump Glitch. Speed is same regardless of 2d or 3d. '''Peach: Second in walking speed and slowest swimming speed. Can use parasol to float, but not of too much use in an RTA unless you are using Carrie and REALLY want to use Peach. Can also go invincible. Bowser: Slowest in walking speed. As fast at swimming as Mario and Luigi. Strongest character that does double damage. Insanely overpowered when combined with Carrie and probably the most often used character in boss battles. Can use firebreath when standing. Can firebreath in midair if you are using Carrie at the same time. Can do quadruple damage of Mario if Bowser is combined with Thudley. Luigi: Fastest walking speed and swimming speed (same as Mario). Super jump does double damage and allows for fast progression in vertical levels, especially 7-3. Also has a higher innate jumping height. Super jump does not need to be fully charged to do damage. Other notes: Carrie provides the same speed regardless of character. Pixls Thoreau: Used to throw/hold enemies. Can also throw Boomer if Boomer is placed down first. Boomer: Does good damage. Very useful in Brobot L-Type fight, but otherwise slow for attack. Can also be thrown by Thoreau. Slim: Makes user invisible if not moving. Useful in Dimentio fight if you want to interrupt his attacks. Thudley: Ground pound does double damage (quadruple normal damage for Bowser). Useful with Mario in performing Thudley Infinite Jump Glitch. Carrie: '''Primary mode of fast transportation. Very powerful when combined with Bowser. Does not take damage from spiked enemies/floors. '''Fleep: Useful only in required places. Cudge: '''Breaks blocks and damage enemies (double damage). Useful in 6-1 if not using Bowser + Carrie. '''Dottie: Useful only in required places. '''Barry, Dashell, Piccolo: '''Only useful in 100%. Dashell makes you go faster than Carrie. Piccolo heals status ailments. Barry has a quick barrier. Discussions *SDA Forum Thread: 1 2 3 Category:Games